<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I accidentally stole 100 yen from the best setter on the team." by asTHEDUDEas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135498">"I accidentally stole 100 yen from the best setter on the team."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asTHEDUDEas/pseuds/asTHEDUDEas'>asTHEDUDEas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asTHEDUDEas/pseuds/asTHEDUDEas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You just got outta practice and you grab a milk, but Kageyama already put money in the machine. You accidentally stole his money- and his milk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I accidentally stole 100 yen from the best setter on the team."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FORENOTE:<br/>Yes, yes, I'm sorry for making another fanfic, but I recently fell in love with milk.<br/>Nothing beats the amazingly refreshing feeling of the cold milk running down my esophagus and into my stomach. I want to grow strong for hockey, and I want to be taller. Milk has saved my soul. It has cured depression. It has made sure my life is amazing. Milk has absolutely saved my life. Kageyama, on the other hand, really sucks other than his milk addiction, which I can relate to. Remember, any more than 5 glasses of milk a day and you might overdose. Be aware of the side effects of milk.<br/>Anyways, this is probably just gonna be a oneshot but I might make it into a whole thing if I'm bored, or if ya'll want me to continue it. Uh just say the word and I will do it.<br/>Uhhh enjoy the fanfic, see ya'll.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volleyball practice is finally over. I'm finally free. We were working on resistance training, which makes me doubt whether or not I should continue playing this sport. With legs heavier than lead, I go into the changing room and change into my uniform. Once I leave the gym, I'm practically dragging my bag behind me as I make my way into the courtyard to eat lunch. Practically dead, I walk to the vending machine on pure instinct.<br/>
I subconsciously reach for the milk button, but I'm interrupted by another person's hand. I look up at them with a dead-eyed stare and almost immediately lose all exhaustion the moment I recognize him. My eyes widen as they lay upon the beauty of the new wonder child of a first year setter, Kageyama. I can't help but stare into his icy eyes. Desperate for milk, I punch the button while he's distracted, and hurriedly grab the milk from the slot. As I run from the machine, I am hit with a tsunami of realization.<br/>
I  accidentally stole 100 yen from the best setter on the team.<br/>
I run faster at this realization, and hide behind the school building. I quietly eat lunch and internally scream at the fact that I stole from him. As I continue eating lunch, I feel a tap on my shoulder.<br/>
A feeling of dread sets in.<br/>
I turn around to see a terrifying glare casting down on me.<br/>
Looking up, I can feel the sweat beading on my brow. His glare intensifies. This scares the living hell out of me, so I scramble in my pockets for a 100 yen coin. During my scrambling, he drops into a squat and firmly grabs my wrist. I shake with fear as his gaze pierces my skin.  He asks me with a grim expression, "Why did you take my milk?" Stuttering, I respond, "I-I just wanted a taste of tha t sexy, sexy milk! H-he called me!" At this, his expression turned somehow angrier. His face bore a crooked smile as he spoke, "What did that jackass say to you?" I was shocked by the sudden change of motivation. I thought he was there because I took his money and milk, not because the milk called me! In confusion, I say, "He said wanted to be inside me! He wanted to feel my touch, my warmth, he wanted me!" His grip on my wrist tightens as he pulls me closer to him. "I love milk as much as you do, but that bastard needs to know you're mine." He grew closer as he was saying this, and our noses were practically touching. From behind me, I can hear Milk begging, "Please, don't leave me for him! I love you more than he ever can! Please! Don't go with him!" I can hear him sob as I think about what to do.</p><p>MILK ENDING</p><p>      I look away from Kageyama and back at Milk. His tear covered carton breaks my heart. After a bit, I speak up, "K-Kageyama, I apologize, but the milk calls me." I break down in tears as his arm goes limp, letting go of me. I lunge at the milk, and tear off the straw. I rip through the straw's wrapper like a rabid animal, and plunge it through the delicate foil at the top. In a craze, I take a desperate sip from the delicious drink. The flow of the milk down my throat is orgasmic as I moan out in delight. Tobio stares at us as a tear silently rolls down his cheek and hits the ground with a plop. He gets up, expressionless as his eyes grow dark. He turns around and solemnly walks away, a gloom hanging over him. He spots a 100 yen coin on the ground, and picks it up. Walking over to the vending machine, he drowns his sorrows in milk. I sit here, with my glorious milk. This is the best feeling I've ever felt.</p><p>KAGS ENDING</p><p>      I ignore Milk's pleas and stare at Kageyama. With my free arm, I pull his head towards mine in a sudden wave of confidence. As our lips collide, he releases my arm and I grab onto him. His squat on the grows unstable, causing him to push me to the ground. Now laying down, I tighten my grasp on him and our tongues mingle. Milk watches and continues to cry. He ends up sitting there. He cannot move. His carton grows heavier while he's forced to watch this display. Kageyama takes notice of this, and subtly throws the milk carton as far as he can, hesitating for a second because of his milk addiction. After a bit, he pulls away for air, and I look up at him, now holding onto him by the shoulders. He announces, "We don't need milk if we have each other." We kiss once again in celebration of this thought. Meanwhile, Sugawara had been hit on the head with a flying carton of milk. He looked in the direction the carton had come from, and he's met with a fellow setter and one of the second years on the team making out on the ground. He rubs his head where he was hit as the gravity of what he's seeing set in. Still with his hand on his head, he runs away in panic. He decides to keep this to himself, but he doubts it'll be easy to act normally with the two. </p><p>Can't choose? NEUTRAL ENDING </p><p>      With my free hand, I grab the carton and punch in the straw defiantly. I take a gulp of the milk and kiss Kageyama. He snatches the carton from me and squeezes the remaining liquid in it into his mouth. He continues the kiss as the milk flows between us. As I open my mouth for him, milk drips from us, and I blush slightly as the milk falling onto my clothes. Tired of squatting, he pushes me to the ground as even more milk drips out. He pulls away, and I swallow the milk in my mouth. He proclaims his love for milk and me, and we clean up the milk spilled on our clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>